Yuletide memories
by crazy novelist-san
Summary: semi angsty, written in less then two hours so please forgive the shortness. Rated for the Akuoku pairing. EXTREMELY FLUFFY!


**Yuletide Memories  
By: ****Shozetsku  
Disclaimer/ Warnings/Authoress notes:**

I own Nothing! just the ideas in my head.

AkuRoku fluff warning!

Half written during an IM chat with an online friend, I fear this isn't my best work but... here you are. I was in the holidays kinda mood.

Axel wondered where Roxas had gotten to. He wasn't in the castle, Axel had checked, twice in fact. It was strange, because usually when it was this late Roxas would be asleep and waking up with the late night munchies. Axel fond himself wandering around in the plaza in front of the Memory's Skyscraper, Axel mentally smacked himself. Looking up into the everlasting night that was their created world's poor excuse for a sky, he could just make out two legs hanging over the edge of the building's rooftop.

"What is that boy doing up there this late?" Axel wondered aloud. Instead of the more traditional route of going inside the building to get to the roof Axel choose to save time by scaling the building. The higher he climbed the louder Roxas' soft voice could be heard singing something.

"Silent night. Ho-ly night. Son of God, love's pure light. Radiant beams from thy ho-ly face, with the dawn of redeeming grace. Je-sus, Lord at thy birth. Je-sus, Lord at thy birth."

"What's that?" Axel said sitting down next to the other boy. "Huh?" Roxas looked up, just noticing that he had an audience. "Oh, it's nothing; it's stupid." Roxas said blushingly and waving a hand as if to deter any further questioning. Not that it affected Axel in the slightest.

"What was that song?" Axel questioned again, he looked at the younger boy who turned away from him to stare out at the empty city spanning as far as the eye could see. Roxas shook his head. "This place is nothing like his island. Everything is so spaced out and you can breathe."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Roxas shook his head again, "Around this time of year his mother starts singing these kinds of songs, something about a savior for the weak and downtrodden. And there's a story of a baby who would grow up into a man that would give up even his life for the salvation of all people." Roxas closed his eyes for a few minutes then looked at Axel bleakly, "Do you think that he died for us too? Or do we not count because we were never supposed to exist?"

If Axel still had a heart he knew it was right now that it would have broken. He put an arm around the young blonde and said softly. "Who knows? But even if he didn't die for our sake I'd die for yours."

Roxas pulled away from the red head. "You would leave me here alone?" Axel stared at him. "You've got a point there. Maybe instead of dieing for everyone that baby should have grown up to be a man that lived for everyone."

"Technically he did, but everyone was so deluded that they wouldn't have gotten the message other wise. But like I said, it's nothing, their not even my memories." Roxas leaned back into Axel's one armed embrace and closed his eyes, "I'll make my own."

Axel smiled, "I'll help you, after all, we have no hearts; our memories are the only really precious, self defining things we have left."

"Axel?" Roxas murmured into the red head's coat.

"Yeah?"

"What's a 'sugarplum' and, can it really dance?"

Axel snorted, "What?" Roxas shook his head into Axel's jacket, "Never mind, that wasn't one of my memories either."

Axel used his Roxas free hand to scratch one of the tear markings on his cheeks. " 'Ya know Roxas, if it makes you feel better, technically you and Sora are part of each other, so his memories are your memories too."

Roxas laughed softly, starting to fall asleep, "Feel? Axel, you know better then I do that we don't feel anything."

Axel stayed silent for a minute or two, Roxas' rhythmic breathing told him that the blonde had fallen asleep. Gentle as a summer's breeze, Axel moved Roxas' bangs out of his face, "I know better then you do?" he repeated chuckling quietly, "When you're around Roxas I believe anything's possible, even for me to feel."

**OWARI!**

wow this is fluffy! written for Kuro-chan! 'cause i was supposed to write her and Akuroku anyways


End file.
